


You Took What You Wanted to Take

by clexahh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild Angst, Mild D/S undertones, Smut, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexahh/pseuds/clexahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet you never wanted nothing from me...</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Basically...smut based off the knife scene in the s3 trailer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Took What You Wanted to Take

**Author's Note:**

> It's gone too far. And you're too gone.
> 
> -'Lifespan'- Vaults

Clarke pressed the blade harder against the trembling flesh of Lexa’s throat as she pinned her against the wall. Clarke’s eyes darted from Lexa’s deep brown, down to her full lips, briefly to the dagger, and once again back to those lips. Lexa remained quiet except for the sounds of her breathing. Her little pants puffed against Clarke’s cheeks due to their close proximity. 

Clarke readjusted the other hand that held Lexa’s head still and used it to grip her thick hair tighter. Lexa gasped as her hair was pulled, and it seemed to bring her mind back to the situation she was in.

“Clarke, I-“

“Shut your mouth, Lexa.” 

The brunette was too startled by Clarke’s harsh interruption to do anything but comply.

Clarke smirked when she saw Lexa obey her command. She appeared to have the upper hand in their current position, and it wasn’t because of the dagger that was still against Lexa’s pulse. She knew Lexa was highly skilled, and could easily disarm her, but she did nothing to break free now. Clarke wanted to see how far she could push the great Commander. 

“So Lexa,” Clarke said as she began to lightly drag the sharp blade down her throat. “Are you happy to see me again?” It was punctuated with a loud rip, as Clarke hooked the dagger into the front of Lexa’s shirt and pulled it down hard. The worn fabric gave easily and soon Lexa’s bound chest and stomach were exposed to Clarke’s hungry eyes. 

Lexa’s heart was racing and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. She couldn’t believe what she had allowed Clarke to do, and yet, she felt powerless as she watched the blonde take in her newly exposed skin. She was pinned by Clarke’s gaze, even though the threat of the knife was removed from her neck. 

But she thought too soon when Clarke slid the knife back up to press at the underside of her jaw. At the same time Clarke pulled back on Lexa’s braids once again and tipped her head up.

Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear, “Oh I know you are. It’s flattering how willingly you bend for me, Commander.”

With the only response from Lexa being a stifled whimper, Clarke licked the shell of her ear and husked, “Take off your armor.”

In one quick move Clarke released Lexa’s hair and sheathed her dagger back in her belt. She turned her back on the shaking brunette and walked toward the bed against the far wall of the room. She sat down and leaned back against the comfortable pillows to watch the show.

As soon as Clarke had released her, Lexa should have been able to relax and compose herself. Yet she remained stiff and nervous. She watched Clarke saunter over to her bed and lie on her furs and pillows. Clarke was spread out on her bed with a smirk, and everything about her body language oozed confidence and control. Lexa didn’t want to admit it, but the way Clarke was acting had stirred something within her. It was making her stomach tighten, and her entire body hot.

“I’m waiting, Lexa.”

Clarke’s voice cut through her, and she swallowed hard. With a shaky hand, Lexa began to unbuckle her shoulder protector. As soon as it was unstrapped, Lexa let it clatter to the ground. The sound of the heavy armor hitting the concrete floor echoed off the walls, and Lexa didn’t know what she had just done. Her body was moving of its own accord, undressing her of the remaining pieces that were meant to protect her.

Meanwhile, Clarke was biting her lip in an effort not to moan at the sight of Lexa undressing for her. The brunette’s eyes appeared black and Clarke noticed the red tinge of her cheeks. The fact that Lexa was still obeying her commands while she was across the room made Clarke want to cross her legs to stifle the throbbing in between. The ache only grew more persistent as each piece of clothing was removed. Soon Lexa was clad in only the bindings covering her breasts and her pants. The ruined undershirt had smoothly slipped off her shoulders, and Lexa had made no move to keep it in place.

Clarke sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the side and beckoned Lexa to stand in front of her. Lexa pursed her lips and tentatively approached. She stopped a couple feet from Clarke’s knees.

“Clarke, what are we doing?” Lexa thought out loud. She broke eye contact and glanced around the room, as if looking for a way out. Clarke simply grinned and stood up.

“Oh Lexa, you can stop trying to resist me.” Clarke cooed as she brought a finger up to trace Lexa’s soft cheek. “We both know what’s happening here, and I know you’re enjoying it.” 

“No Clarke,” Lexa shuddered. “This is wrong, we need to talk.”

Lexa moved to bring her arm up to remove Clarke’s hand from her face, but Clarke swiftly caught her by the wrist and the hand that had been stroking her cheek was now tightly gripping her chin. Clarke brought her face close to Lexa’s and could clearly hear her unsteady breaths.  
“There’s nothing to talk about right now, Lexa.” And with that Clarke pulled the brunette in for a searing kiss. She aggressively claimed Lexa’s lips as she bit, sucked, and soothed. Clarke had full control of Lexa’s jaw, and used that to manipulate her however she pleased. 

Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke’s tongue move past her lips and probe her mouth. Her knees weakened, and it was a struggle for her to refrain from gripping onto Clarke’s jacket and pulling her closer. 

With one last suck on Lexa’s bottom lip, Clarke pulled away. God, Lexa looked like such a mess. Her intricate braids were coming apart, her cheeks were flush, and her gorgeous lips were swollen and red. And that wasn’t all.

“See? I knew you were enjoying this.” Clarke chuckled as she looked down at Lexa’s bound chest. She could clearly see the brunette’s nipples straining against the bandages. She slowly unwrapped the strips of fabric, and Lexa simply turned her head to the side in embarrassment of her body’s natural response to Clarke’s manipulation.

Once Clarke had unwound most of the strips, all they needed was a good tug and they fell free. Clarke licked her lips and took in Lexa’s small, round breasts, and hard, dark nipples. All for her, Clarke thought.

She brought both hands up and firmly squeezed both mounds of flesh, framing the hard nipples between her thumbs and palms. 

“Your body doesn’t lie to me, Lexa.” Clarke said. “Your tits are begging for my mouth, aren’t they?” Clarke squeezed harder and Lexa whimpered. 

“Such a pathetic noise coming from a Commander.” 

“Clarke, please.” Lexa choked out as her eyes watered. 

“Oh, you’re not about to cry, are you?” Clarke taunted. “I better give you what you want then.” Clarke bent down and wrapped her lips around one of the still hard nipples and sucked. 

Lexa gasped and quickly brought both hands to Clarke’s head, yet instead of pulling her away, she held her against her chest. The mouth working on her nipple felt so good and she moaned louder when Clarke swirled her tongue around it and bit down slightly.

Clarke released the nipple with a loud pop, and looked back up at Lexa’s face. She couldn’t stop herself from grinning at the fact that Lexa’s hands were still in her hair, trying to bring her back to her chest.

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed. “I wonder what else your body will tell me, since I can’t trust you to say anything useful.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa by her hips and pulled as she stepped back toward the bed. Clarke sat down and yanked Lexa to stand in between her legs. She slowly unbuttoned Lexa’s pants and pulled down the zipper.

All Lexa could do was try to control her breathing as she watched Clarke carefully loosen her bottoms. She knew what Clarke would find there and she struggled between dreading it and craving it.

When Clarke finished unzipping Lexa’s pants, she parted the flaps of fabric and smiled and said, “You know, I always wondered if grounders wore underwear.”

She had her answer as she set her eyes upon dark brown curls peeking out through the opening in Lexa’s pants. Lexa was confused by Clarke’s statement, but didn’t have time to question it before Clarke suddenly pressed her face against her crotch and inhaled. 

Clarke hummed loudly as she took in the sweet, powerful scent of Lexa’s sex. The vibrations caused Lexa to quake and she braced herself on Clarke’s shoulders for balance. Clarke’s face so close to her sex caused a harsh throb in Lexa’s center, and more arousal gushed collected at the seam of her pants.

Clarke pulled back and dipped her hand into Lexa’s pants and her fingers met hot wetness. She stroked her a few times to collect her arousal and Lexa groaned and jerked as pleasure shot through her core. Clarke withdrew her fingers, coated in silky wetness.

She grinned, and made sure to capture Lexa’s gaze as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them. Clarke hummed in approval at the taste, and her eyes fluttered as her own arousal was starting to get the best of her. 

When Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and watched her suck and lick her arousal from her fingers, her resolve cracked and she groaned loudly, her hands gripping Clarke’s shoulders, “Oh, Clarke, please!”

“Please what, Commander?” Clarke replied as she released her fingers with a slick pop.

“Ungh, just- please!”

“Your begging is cute, but if you can’t tell me what you want then I guess you’re not ready for more.” 

With that, Clarke began closing Lexa’s pant’s back up, and Lexa was speechless. She held her breath as Clarke fastened the last button, and Clarke noticed. She brought her hand back between Lexa’s legs and stroked her pussy firmly through her pants. Lexa exhaled sharply and whined.

When Clarke pulled her hand away, there was a large wet spot in its place, and Clarke knew that the state of her own undergarments was similar. There was no need to deny herself any longer.

She removed Lexa’s shaky hands from her shoulders. Clarke spread her legs wider and commanded, “Kneel.”

Lexa was frozen. The blood was rushing in her ears and she felt incredibly hot despite only wearing her pants. She couldn’t believe Clarke had stopped pleasuring her when she was the one who had initiated the torment to begin with.

“Kneel or I walk out that fucking door right now.” Clarke snarled.

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts and immediately dropped to the floor in front of Clarke. She rested on the backs of her legs and her hands nervously clenched in her lap. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her gaze fixated on the floor and not on Clarke’s crotch, which she was directly in front of.

“Mmm, good girl, Lexa.” Clarke purred. She ran a hand through Lexa’s hair, untangling some of her larger braids as she stroked. 

Lexa shivered at the sensation of Clarke stroking her hair. She didn’t even care that Clarke was undoing her once pristine braids in the process. She finally lifted her gaze up to Clarke’s face, and gulped. Clarke was looking at her with a hungry, feral expression. Her stormy eyes were slightly hooded, her cheeks were red, and her full lips parted as she took deep breaths. 

When Lexa looked up at her from between her legs on the floor, Clarke’s center throbbed angrily and she decided she couldn’t wait any longer for her pleasure. Wordlessly, Clarke unbuckled her pants and removed them along with her underwear without any further delay.

Lexa let out a soft groan when she was greeted with Clarke’s dripping wet sex. The sight of it made her all too aware of her own uncomfortable wetness, and her hips shifted subtly.

“Alright Lexa, time to show me how sorry you are for leaving me at the mountain.” Clarke said and she gripped Lexa’s head and brought her face right up against her center. 

Lexa was careful at first. Her tongue tentatively traced around Clarke’s pussy, not wanting to cause the controlling blonde any discomfort. Lexa wanted to please her and show her how much she cared for her, so she went slow and placed sloppy kisses around her outer lips and above her clit. Clarke’s taste and scent enveloped Lexa’s senses and she let out moans between kisses and licks. 

The vibrations from Lexa’s moans traveled to Clarke’s clit and made her shudder and buck her hips. Lexa was going too slow and careful and Clarke wanted her long awaited release. Right now.

Clarke roughly yanked Lexa’s head away from her core and leaned down close to her face. She could see her wetness glistening on Lexa’s lips and chin, and when Lexa’s tongue poked out between her lips to get another taste, Clarke quickly spat, “Stop with your slow teasing. If you care about me…then make me come.”

Lexa didn’t have time to respond before she was brought back to Clarke’s heated, wet sex. This time she maneuvered her mouth over her hard clit and sucked the bud into her mouth. She circled it several times before she grew thirsty for more of Clarke’s sweet taste, and harshly sucked the throbbing bud one last time before gliding her tongue lower. She swirled her tongue inside Clarke and pressed against her tight walls. 

Clarke was losing her composure and grunted as she thrust her hips to meet Lexa’s tongue fucking her. 

“Yes…yes!” Clarke shouted when Lexa roughly tongued her sensitive spot. “So good, fuck!”

Clarke gripped Lexa’s hair tighter and held her in place as she started jerking her hips, grinding herself on Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa tried to latch onto Clarke’s clit once more when she felt the blonde’s hips lift off and on the bed. She was successful for a brief amount of time before the movement of Clarke’s hips became too much, and she resigned herself to be used however Clarke wanted.

Clarke cried out and tensed and tightened as she rapidly approached orgasm. Lexa used this moment to once again attach to the blonde’s pulsing clit, sucking the whole button into her mouth and lashing it with her tongue.

“Oh fuck, Lexa!” Clarke keened, “I’m coming, I’m going to come in your mouth!”

With a final jerk of her hips, Clarke cried out and climaxed, both hands gripping Lexa’s head firmly.

Lexa moaned as Clarke used her to come. She continued to suck her through the every pulse of her orgasm. When the tremors from Clarke’s orgasm faded, Clarke released her grip on Lexa’s hair and let herself fall back onto the soft furs. She panted harshly and she could feel the sweat collecting beneath her clothing. 

Clarke was trying to catch her breath after her incredibly satisfying orgasm when she felt the small tickle of Lexa’s tongue once again. She shot her head back up and looked down to see the Commander licking up her warm come from around her pussy and inner thighs, cleaning her up. She was too sensitive to want to direct Lexa’s tongue back to her clit for another orgasm so soon, but she enjoyed the sensations of the brunette’s greedy tongue.

That was until she noticed the slight movement coming from Lexa’s right shoulder.

“Oh no you don’t.” Clarke rasped. Lexa raised her head up from Clarke’s core, startled at her words. 

Clarke suddenly stood up, knocking the confused brunette back on her rear. Sure enough, Clarke’s suspicions were confirmed as she observed Lexa sprawled on the floor, with one hand hidden beneath the rim of her pants.

With a newly earned strength, Clarke lifted the brunette off the floor, swung her around, and tossed her onto the bed. Lexa’s back hit the furs and she scrambled to sit upright. 

Clarke sauntered over to the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up until she was hovering over the trembling Commander. Lexa was flushed, sweaty, and her face was covered in Clarke’s come. 

Clarke growled, “You’ll come when I’m ready for you to come, Lexa.”

She grabbed Lexa’s right hand and brought it up to her face. Her fingers were glistening with wetness and Clarke slowly stuck out her tongue and licked each slick finger, one by one. 

Lexa whined and whimpered, no longer holding back her desperation. She could barely stand the throbbing in her loins, and seeing and feeling Clarke lick up her arousal from her own hand was driving her mad. She darted her left hand down to her center in an attempt to relieve the ache once more. However, Clarke quickly grasped ahold of her wrist and brought it up above her head, along with the other hand she had been tasting.

“If I wanted you to touch yourself I would have said so,” Clarke said as she pinned Lexa’s wrists at the top of the bed. “Now keep your filthy hands up there and away from what’s mine.”

Lexa could barely think enough to understand what Clarke was saying to her. She had never been more desperate for relief in her life.

“I need you to touch me, Clarke,” Lexa panted. “Please, I need it!”

Keeping a firm hold on Lexa’s wrists, not trusting the brunette to control herself just yet, Clarke maneuvered herself and wedged a strong thigh between Lexa’s legs.

“I know what you need.” Clarke said as she rocked her thigh against Lexa’s clothed pussy, the abundant wetness could be felt through the layers of clothing.

Lexa groaned. The pressure Clarke was creating was sweet torture. She was so close, but she found herself gasping for more, more, more. Mindlessly, she struggled against Clarke, and tried to give herself pleasure once again. 

Clarke huffed, “I guess the Commander is shit at following orders, disappointing.”

She quickly glanced around the room and spotted her own belt, discarded on the floor near the edge of the bed. Swiftly, she reached down and grabbed it, and before Lexa could blink, Clarke had her hands bound together and attached to the head of the bed.

With her hands no longer occupied with holding Lexa in place, Clarke finally started removing Lexa’s pants. She got them down her legs and flung them off into the room. She pressed her palms against Lexa’s thighs and spread them so she could settle in between them. 

Lexa was absolutely soaked. 

Clear, sticky arousal coated her inner thighs and dripped down from her swollen core. Clarke wanted to dive in immediately, but she loved seeing Lexa break apart, so desperate for her to relieve her, that she wanted to tease her for a bit. She lowered her face down close to Lexa’s wet pussy, and gently blew on it. 

Lexa groaned and panted harshly. She tensed, waiting for Clarke’s warm mouth on her fevered flesh that was being teased by the cool air Clarke was blowing on it.  
Clarke kissed low on Lexas taught stomach and around her pulsing sex, but not touching anywhere that would set Lexa off. 

Lexa couldn’t help but thrust her hips, trying to get Clarke’s mouth where she wanted it, needed it. 

“Please, oh please, Clarke.” Lexa whimpered. She tried to bring her hands down to move Clarke’s head, but the leather belt held them above her head, useless.

Clarke pressed an arm across Lexa’s hips to steady them as she made the first lick against her clit.

Lexa shrieked and jerked, but Clarke held her down and continued licking her sensitive bud. She sucked the throbbing flesh into her mouth, in and out, in and out. She ran her tongue from the bottom of Lexa’s pussy to the tip of her clit and snuck two fingers in to press against her entrance. Clarke eased her fingers into Lexa’s slick, tight heat and immediately pumped, setting a punishing pace. 

“Yes, Clarke, oh!” Lexa groaned. Clarke carefully watched Lexa’s face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth formed an ‘O’ as her head tiled back.

The second she felt Lexa’s walls twitch and clench around her fingers, Clarke immediately pulled out and held the brunette’s hips down as she jerked and cried in displeasure.

“Tell me what you want, Lexa.” Clarke demanded. 

“I want you, Clarke- ungh!” Lexa gasped out as she slowly receded from the edge.

“Tell me.” Clarke demanded once again while she stroked her fingers lightly over Lexa’s heated pussy.

“I want you to give me your love, Clarke.” 

Clarke suddenly brought her palm down hard on Lexa’s sex with a wet slap.

“No, you fucking greedy little slut!” Clarke hissed. “Tell me you want me to make you come. Say it.”

Lexa cried out. The sudden pain from the slap made her pussy throb harder, and her need burn hotter.

“Make me come, Clarke! Please!”

In an instant, Clarke’s fingers thrust back into Lexa’s pussy and resumed their rapid fucking. She lowered her head once more, and simultaneously licked and sucked on Lexa’s clit while she stretched her and stroked her.

Lexa didn’t have a chance. Her head fell back and her back arched as she came. Her walls clenched hard around Clarke’s still thrusting fingers, squeezing them in bursts.

When the tremors of her orgasm subsided, Lexa relaxed and fell limp on the damp furs beneath her.

Clarke continued thrusting her fingers slowly, until she was sure she had milked every last drop of Lexa’s orgasm. She slid her fingers out of Lexa’s tight heat and licked them clean as she gazed upon the panting brunette. She could see tiny beads of sweat on her chest, dripping down between her breasts. Her face was also wet, but with tears.

Clarke frowned as she watched Lexa quietly cry. When Lexa looked up at her with sad, dark eyes, suddenly the sweet taste in her mouth turned bitter and she straightened up quickly. She unbuckled her belt and freed Lexa’s wrists from their confines.

Lexa brought her hands to her chest and rubbed her sore wrists while Clarke hastily dressed herself. 

“Clarke,” Lexa croaked. Clarke was fully dressed, with her back facing her.

She didn’t move, didn’t turn her head. She couldn’t look into those sad teary eyes again. They reminded her of too much pain, and Clarke thought she had gotten past that. Her gut ached and it proved she still had much to work through.

“I’m going to help myself to dinner, and then I’m going to sleep.” Clarke spoke.

“Please stay, Clarke.” Lexa softly begged.

She paused.

“I’ll decide if I’ll stay in the morning.” Clarke replied, as she walked out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, with that sexual tension in the trailer how could I /not/ write smut??  
> Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see each and every one of you in hell haha.
> 
> jk we deserve clexa sexy times.


End file.
